Be careful what you wish for
by Larissa Mainford
Summary: Alex hat teuflische Fantasien, doch was hat Justin und ein Stein, den sie vom Flohmarkt hat, damit zu tun?


7

Sei vorsichtig, mit dem was du dir wünschtKapitel 1 ***Be careful, what you wish for***

Alex Russo hatte sich mal wieder in das Zimmer ihres Bruders geschlichen, um zu gucken , was sie ihm wieder entwenden konnte. Sie liebte es, ihn zu ärgern, in dem sie ihm etwas weg nahm. Am besten, etwas an dem er hing. Sie stand vor seinem Bücherregal und strich mit ihren Finger darüber. Ein schelmisches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie nahm ein Buch heraus, setzte sich auf den Fußboden – im Schneidersitz – öffnete es und blätterte hindurch

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Justin stürzte ins Zimmer.

„Aha, also doch!", fauchte er und schnappte sich das Buch wieder. Sorgsam steckte er es wieder in das Regal zurück.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", schnappte sie zurück und stand vom Boden auf. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf. „Ich habe nur in dein dämliches Buch geguckt, mehr nicht!", giftete sie ihn an.

„Dein rein gucken kenne ich. Du zerstörst alles, was mir lieb und teuer ist!", fauchte er sie an.

„Weißt du was, Justin, du KOTZT mich an!", schrie sie ihn an und rannte Wut entbrannt aus seinem Zimmer. Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ Justin sich auf sein Bett nieder und starrte Gedankenverloren auf den Boden. War er denn wirklich so ein schlechter großer Bruder? Hatte er in aller Linie versagt?

Schnaubend riss Alex die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und rannte rein. Wütend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Ihr Kopfkissen zerknüllte sie in ihren Fingern.

„Ich hasse dich Justin!", murmelte sie und schlug auf das Kissen ein. „Ich wünschte du würdest verschwinden!", flüsterte sie und schloss frustriert die Augen. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie ein Stein, der auf ihrem Fensterbrett lag, rot glühte, bevor das Glühen verpuffte.

Während sie so da lag und die Augen fest verschlossen hatte, malte sie sich mit einem Fiesen Grinsen aus, was sie Justin alles antun würde. 'Schadet ja niemanden!', dachte sie sich und merkte dabei nicht, das der Stein blau zu blinken anfing, welches immer schneller und schneller wurde, bis es ganz plötzlich aufhörte und aus blau wurde tiefes schwarz. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht schlief sie ein.

Währenddessen in Justins Zimmer

Über seiner Grübelei war er eingeschlafen und bemerkte nicht, wie sich sein Fenster wie von Geisterhand öffnete und eine Gestalt mit einem schwarzem Umhang hinein geschwebt kam. Vor seinem Bett senkte sich die Gestalt nieder, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Das Flattern des Umhangs verursachte ein unheimliches Rascheln. Der Wind, der nun ungehindert ins Zimmer wehen konnte, tat sein übriges dazu.

Dieses unheimliche Wesen, kam immer näher an Justin heran und streckte seinen knöchernen Arm nach ihm aus. Als es ihn dann schließlich berührte, flimmerte es kurz auf seinem Arm und erstreckte sich über den gesamten jungen Körper unter ihm. Wenige Sekunden später löste sich der Körper auf und verschwand mit einem leisen 'Plop'. Der knöcherne Arm verschwand wieder unter dem Umhang und das Wesen schwebte wieder zurück zum Fenster, bevor es wieder in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Ein letzter Luftzug schwirrte durch das verwaiste Zimmer, bis es dann unheimlich still wurde.

Am nächsten Morgen, stand Alex gut gelaunt auf. Pfeifend stieg sie, nur im dünnen Nachthemdchen bekleidet, die Treppen hinab und ging in die Küche. Mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Moorgen!", setzte sie sich an den gedeckten Frühstückstisch und machte sich so gleich daran, die Cornflakes zu verdrücken. Im hintersten Winkel ihres Herzens, spürte sie, dass an diesem Morgen etwas anders war, als sonst. Doch da sie so gut wie nie auf ihr Herz hörte, machte sie sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken.

Theresa Russo, ihre Mutter, schaute verwirrt auf ihre Tochter. Kein bissiger Kommentar, keine Gehässigkeiten oder sonst etwas böses ihrer Tochter, einfach nur eine gut gelaunte Alex und das beunruhigte sie. Eine schlimme Vorahnung beschlich sie. Etwas musste geschehen sein, denn so würde sich die normale Alex nicht Verhalten. Sie stellte sich neben ihre Tochter und schaute sie durchdringend an. Alex schaute von ihren Cornflakes auf und lächelte ihre Mutter glücklich an.

„Geht's dir gut, Alex?", fragte sie besorgt.

Verwirrt schaute Alex sie an, nickte aber. „Klar, ehrlich gesagt ging's mir nie besser!", beschwichtigte sie ihre Mutter und lächelte zuversichtlich. Mit einem merkwürdigem Stechen im Herzen, drehte Theresa sich um und trat zur Küchenzeile, um die Eier und den Speck für ihren Mann fertig zu machen.

In dem Moment kam Jerry Russo in die Küche, trat zu seiner Frau und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!", begrüßte er sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Theresa lächelte zärtlich zurück.. „Guten Morgen, setze dich, die Eier sind gleich fertig!", sagte sie und stupste ihn sanft in Richtung Tisch. „Guten Morgen, Alex!", begrüßte er seine Tochter. Wieder einmal schaute Alex von ihren Cornflakes auf und schaute zu ihrem Dad. „Morgen, Dad!", grüßte sie heiter zurück. Fragend schaute er seine Frau an. Er hatte das gleiche komische Gefühl, wie seine Frau. Theresa hob unbeholfen die Schultern, auch sie konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Jerry schüttelte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl von sich, doch ganz wurde er es nicht los. Etwas nagte hartnäckig an ihm und wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Nun kam auch Max in die Küche. Total verschlafen, schlurfte er zu seinem Platz und ließ sich müde auf den Stuhl fallen. Er schaute durch die Gegend, es war einfach zu ruhig für seinen Geschmack. „Morgen! Wo ist denn Justin?", fragte er ahnungslos und schaute von seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater und wieder zurück.

„Wieso, ich dachte er ist noch oben?", sagte Jerry und schaute erst seine Kinder an und dann seine Frau. „Also in seinem Zimmer und im Bad ist er nicht!", gab Max bekannt und kaute lustlos an seinem Toast. „Keine Ahnung wo er ist. Ist mir auch egal!", grummelte Alex und für einen Moment verschwand ihre gute Laune, doch durch Harper's Ankunft am Frühstückstisch, kehrte sie im nu zurück und sie alberte mit ihrer besten Freundin herum. Harper hatte wieder mal ein total schräges Kleid an. Dieses mal bestand das Kleid aus einer blauen Mülltüte – sauber wohlgemerkt – und irgendwelchem Krims Krams drauf genäht. Es sei erwähnt, dass dieser Krims Krams nicht gerade zu identifizieren war. Natürlich fiel auch Harper auf, dass an diesem Morgen etwas anders war als sonst. Sie schaute sich um, und vermisste ihre große Liebe. „Wo ist denn Justin?", fragte sie unschuldig und löste dabei eine Explosion bei Alex aus. „Verdammt nochmal, was habt ihr denn heute morgen alle? Wo ist denn Justin?", äffte sie und knallte den Löffel auf den Tisch. „Alex!", versuchte Theresa ihre Tochter zu beschwichtigen. „Nein, Mom. Es reicht. Ich bin froh, dass er mal nicht da ist. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er wohl schon in der Schulbibliothek sein und lernen, was auch sonst!", spie sie und stand ruckartig auf, so dass der Stuhl, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte, nach hinten knallte. Wütend stampfte sie aus der Küche. Ihre Laune war nun endgültig in den Keller gesackt. Und wer war Schuld? JUSTIN! Wie eigentlich immer, wenn etwas in ihrem Leben nicht so lief, wie sie es gerne hätte. Er war Schuld. Oh wie sehr sie ihn doch hasste. Am liebsten würde sie ihm sonst wohin treten. Wieder einmal stellte sie sich bildlich vor, was sie am liebsten mit ihm machen würde.

Irgendwo an einem unwirklichen Ort, hallten Schreie durch die dunkle Gegend. Schreie der Angst, Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes.

Irgendwo an einem unwirklichen Ort

Die Gegend war düster und von dichtem Nebel umgeben. Die Bäume und Büsche waren verdorrt. Kein Leben war hier mehr möglich, alles war wie ausgestorben. In dieser Gegend war eine Höhle, die tief ins innere führte. Ein Flimmern durchstreifte die Wände der Höhle und führte zu einem Hohlraum. In diesem Hohlraum war ein Lagerfeuer in der Mitte aufgebaut. An den steinigen Wänden waren massive Ketten angebracht. An einer Seite hing ein junger Körper, der schlaff daran hing und sich nicht rührte. Auf seinem Körper waren Blessuren, Kratzer und tiefe Schnitte erkennbar. Eine Gestalt kam herein geschwebt und blieb vor dem jungen Körper stehen. Eine knöcherne Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus. Sie ergriff das Kinn und drückte den Kopf nach oben. Der Blick des jungen Menschen, sagte, Hass, Wut, Schmerz und Pein aus. Die Gestalt lachte. „Wie gefällt dir dein neues zu Hause?", fragte dieser mit einer scheußlichen Stimme. Dem Jungen ging ein Schauer über den Rücken und ihm wurde ganz unwohl. Schmerz verzerrt blickte er seinen Peiniger an.

„Gut, gut. Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag meiner Gebieterin erhalten. Oh ja wir werden sehr viel Spaß miteinander haben. Sie hat eine wunderbar scheußliche Fantasie!", lachte die unmenschliche Gestalt und der Junge wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Die Gestalt drehte sich um und wandte sich zum Lagerfeuer. Dort holte es eine Peitsche mit glühender Schlinge. Der Junge wich verängstigt zurück, doch die Ketten hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Er hatte keine Chance, ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste das irgendwie überstehen. Die Gestalt drehte sich wieder um und kam mit der Peitsche auf den Jungen zu. Er holte aus und mit singendem Geräusch raste die Peitsche auf den jungen wehrlosen Körper. Der erste Schlag war leicht angesetzt, verbrannte dennoch die Haut des Körpers, auf die sie traf. Die Striemen, waren tief und brannten höllisch. Jeder weitere Schlag, war wie die Hölle und versetzte den Jungen eine starke Pein. Die Schmerzen schrie sich der Junge aus der Seele, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammen sackte, verstummte und in sich zusammen sackte.

_**Am Waverly Place**_

Alex war in ihr Zimmer gestampft, hatte die Tür hinter sich zu geknallt und hatte sich auf ihr Bett fallen lassen. Ihr Gesicht drückte sie ins Kissen und biss beherzt hinein. Wütend auf Justin drehte sie sich um, so dass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag. Wieder quälte sie ihren Bruder in Gedanken. Sie war so sehr darin vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie der Stein auf ihrer Fensterbank sich wieder regte. Erst schimmerte er rot, bis er ins blau pulsierend übersprang und schließlich im schwarzen verpuffte.

Sie hörte Schritte auf der Treppe, gefolgt von einem leisen Klopfen an ihrer Tür.

„Hau ab!", knurrte sie.

„Alex, Schätzchen, komm schon mach die Tür auf!", flehte ihre Mutter.

Alex schnaufte wütend, stand dann aber doch auf und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Kaum das die Tür etwas auf war, drehte sie sich ab. Theresa trat ins Zimmer ein und ging auf ihre Tochter, die ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte. „Alex, was ist denn nur los mit dir?", fragte sie ihre Tochter und legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Ihre Wut ebbte ab und plötzlich wurde sie unendlich traurig und fing an zu weinen. Sie schluchzte und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in den Arm nehmen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mom. Aber immer wenn ich Justin sehe oder jemand ihn erwähnt, spüre ich einen ungemeinen Hass auf ihn!", erklärte sie und drückte sich tiefer in die Umarmung ihrer Mutter. „Sh, alles wird wieder gut, Alex!", versucht Theresa sie zu besänftigen.

„Alex, kannst du mir sagen, wann das angefangen hat?", fragte sie ihre aufgelöste Tochter. Alex hielt kurz inne und überlegte. „Was genau meinst du, Mom?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Ich meine, seit wann verspürst du diesen innigen Hass auf deinen Bruder? Ich weiß, du und Justin ihr habt beide eure Differenzen, aber es war noch nie so ...so...!", Theresa fehlten eindeutig die Worte. „Hass erfüllt?", half Alex ihr aus. Theresa schaute Alex eindringlich an und nickte. „Das scheint zu passen!", willigte sie ein. „Ich weiß nicht, erst ein paar Tage. Immer wenn ich mich über Justin aufrege, bekomme ich diese Wut und diesen Hass, der alles zu verschlingen scheint. Und dann diese Fantasie Gedanken!", grübelte Alex. Theresa schaute sie fragend an. „Was meinst du damit Alex?", fragte sie und zog die Stirn kraus. „Mom, sei jetzt bitte nicht böse, aber wenn dies passiert male ich mir die schrecklichsten Sachen aus!", erklärte Alex und schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Oh Alex!", seufzte Theresa und zog ihre Tochter noch enger an ihren Körper. Erneut schluchzte Alex auf. „Es tut mir so leid, Mom, ich hab Justin doch lieb!", schluchzte sie. „Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß!", tröstete sie Alex und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Jerry ging die Treppen nach oben in die Wohnung, die sich über der Subway Station befand und ging zu Justins Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür und erwartete seinen ältesten Sohn im Bett vorzufinden. Doch er wurde jeglich enttäuscht. Ein eisiger Luftzug begrüßte ihn und rief ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hervor. Mit einem Schauer schaute er sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war alles wie immer. Mit der Ausnahme, dass Justin nicht im Bett lag und schlief und das Fenster weit aufgerissen war. Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Es war eigentlich nie Justins Angewohnheit mit geöffnetem Fenster zu schlafen. Er ging zum Fenster und wollte es gerade schließen, da fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und schaute genauer hin. Mit einer Hand nahm er das kleine Objekt in die Hand und hielt es dicht an seine Augen. Er war ein Stück schwarzer Stoff. Sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich noch und sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er atmete einmal tief durch. Konnte es war sein, dass der böse Geist der Fantasie hier sein Unwesen trieb und Justin deswegen nicht da war?

„Oh Gott, nein, bitte nicht!", stöhnte Jerry gequält auf. Wenn das der Fall wäre, wäre es fraglich ob sie Justin je wieder lebend sehen würden. Den Fetzen drückte er in seiner Faust fest zusammen. Die Augen zu schlitzen und die Zähne zusammen gebissen starrte er aus dem Fenster. Eine einsame Träne löste sich aus einem Augen und rann seine Wange hinab. An seinem Kinn perlte sie ab und fiel lautlos zu Boden, wo sie mit einem kaum hörbarem 'Platssch' aufkam und im Teppichboden einsam versiegte.

„Ich werde dich finden Justin!", versprach er seinem Sohn. Doch jetzt hieß es erstmal, der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen und eine Lösung zu Fetzen Stoff steckte er in seine Hosentasche und verließ mit schweren, traurigem Herzen das Zimmer seines Ältesten.

Als er den Flur betrat, hörte er Alex und Theresa. Entschlossen ging er auf Alex' Zimmer zu. Vor der geöffneten Zimmertüre seiner Tochter blieb er stehen und schaute auf das Bild, was sich ihm dort bot. Eine schreckliche Ahnung beschlich ihn. Wie von einem Magneten angezogen, wandte sich sein Blick von seinen beiden Frauen ab, hin zur Fensterbank und seine Spucke blieb ihm förmlich in der Kehle stecken. Er schnappte laut hörbar nach Luft und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

Erschrocken fuhren die zwei Frauen aus der Umarmung und schauten Jerry an. Alex fing an zu lachen, als sie ihren Vater am Türrahmen stehen sah, der wie ein Fisch nach Luft schnappte. Dies schien ihn aus seiner Starre zu holen und schaute seine Tochter ernst an. „Das ist alles andere als komisch, Alex!", sagte er. Alex stoppte ihren Lacher sofort und schaute ihn verstört an.

„Was ist los, Dad?", fragte sie verwirrt. Jerry trat ans Fensterbrett und nahm den Stein, der da lag, in seine Hand.

„Woher hast du ihn?", fragte er ernst.

„Vom Flohmarkt. Harper meinte, er passe gut zu mir!", erklärte sie und wusste immer noch nicht, worauf ihr Vater hinaus wollte.

„Was ist los Jerry", mischte sich Theresa nun auch ein und schaute auf den unscheinbaren undurchsichtigen Stein in den Händen ihres Mannes.

„Dieser Stein hier...", er hob den Stein an und zeigte ihn seiner Frau und Tochter"... so unscheinbar er auch aussieht, so gefährlich ist er. Es ist kein gewöhnlicher Stein. Dieser Stein stammt von einem Dämon, der Besitz von der Fantasie des Menschen, der diesen Stein bei sich hat, besitzt ergreift und die schrecklichsten Sachen damit macht.", erklärt Jerry und Alex wurde ganz bleich.

„Alex Schätzchen!" „Oh Gott, Mom, was hab ich getan?", stieß Alex verzweifelt aus, als sie begriff, was dass für Justin bedeutete. Ihre schrecklichsten Fantasien, in dem sie Justin das nur erdenklich schlimmste angetan hatte, entpuppte sich als überhaupt nicht harmlos. Das was sie sich ausgemalt hatte, wurde für Justin quälende Wahrheit. Als diese Erkenntnis sie wie ein Vorschlaghammer traf, sackte sie schluchzend auf dem Boden zusammen. Theresa und Jerry, waren sofort bei ihrer Tochter und umarmten sie. Verzweifelt schaute Theresa ihren Mann an. „Jerry, was können wir tun?", fragte sie und auch ihr liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was Alex für Fantasien gehabt hatte, doch ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen, konnte es nichts gutes sein. „Kümmre dich um Alex und versuch zu verhindern, dass sie sich nicht in ihrer Fantasie austobt. Wenn wir das schlimmste verhindern wollen – falls wir das noch können – dann darf sie Justin nichts mehr antun!", erklärte er und stand auf. „Ich versuch was in der Zaubererwelt herauszufinden!", sagte er mit Nachdruck und verschwand aus Alex Zimmer.

Jerry ging hinunter ins Refugium und trat durch das Tor zur Zaubererwelt. Auf der anderen Seite, trat er durchs Tor und stand in mitten des Zauberermarktes. Mit eiligem Schritt ging er durch die Reihen von Marktständen. Normalerweise wäre Jerry an einiges Ständen stehen geblieben um sich die exotischsten Objekte anzuschauen oder zu kaufen, doch nicht dieses mal, er hatte ein anderes, wichtigeres Ziel vor Augen.

An einem schäbigem Haus blieb er stehen und klopfte gegen die marode Tür. Mit einem lautem, knirschendem Geräusch wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Alte Dame, mit roten zerzausten Locken und einer Hakennase stand vor ihm. Die dicke Hornbrille auf der Nase war verrutscht. Sie richtete erst ihre Brille und schaute Jerry an. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Larry!", stieß sie erfreut aus. Jerry rollte mit den Augen. „Jerry, Lulu, ich heiße Jerry!", korrigierte er sie. Sie winkte ab und bat ihn herein zu kommen. „Wie auch immer, sind doch eh alles nur Namen, ohne Bedeutung.!", sie wandte sich von der Tür ab und ging zu der schon sehr abgewetzten Couch, die dort stand. Ihr gebeugter Rücken, stützte sie auf einer Krücke. Die eher einem total verbeulten Stock ähnelte, und gefährlich schwankte. Jerry trat schnell ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte ihr zur Couch. Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen. Und schaute ihn bohrend an. „Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen Jerry!", fragte sie ernst. Es war tatsächlich das erste mal, dass sie ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen ansprach. Doch er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „lulu, du musst mir helfen. Es geht um Justin!", schilderte er ihr seine Not. Sie schaute ihn an und sah die Tränen, die in seinen Augen glitzerten. Sie nickte. „Wie kann ich helfen?" „ Was weißt du über den Dämon der Fantasie?", fragte er. Vor Schreck und Angst riss sie die Augen auf. „Jerry um Gottes Willen. Was hat Justin angestellt?" „Nicht Justin. Er ist verschwunden. Alex hatte in ihrem Zimmer den Stein." „Den Stein der Verdammnis?", fragte sie entgeistert. Jerry nickte betrübt. „Wer einmal in den Fängen, dieses Scheusal ist,wird ihm nicht mehr entkommen." „Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben!", fragte er voller Verzweiflung. Bedauernd schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Jerry. Justin ist verloren. Nichts wird ihn mehr retten können. Es tut mir leid!", ruckartig stieß sie seine Hände fort und stand auf um sich dann von ihm zu entfernen. „Lulu, du verschweigst mir doch was!", forderte er sie auf. Er spürte dass sie nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte und legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Als sie sich umdrehte und ihn anschaute, erschrak er. Ihre Augen waren w, nicht wie sonst strahlend und funkelt vor Lebensfreude, sie waren wie ausgestorben.

Sie seufzte schwer und man sah ihr jetzt erst deutlich ihr alter an.

„Es ist sehr lange her. Da passierte mir das selbe, wie nun auch die. Ich besaß diesen fantastischen Stein und dachte mir nichts weiter dran. Doch eines Tages, mein Bruder hatte mich wieder so dermaßen geärgert, dass ich wütend in mein Zimmer rannte und ihm die Pest an den Hals wünschte. Ich malte mir die abscheulichsten Dinge aus. Ein paar Tage später war mein Bruder verschwunden. Ich freute mich darüber, ich wusste ja nicht, was ich da eigentlich angerichtet hatte. Und als mir das bewusste wurde, war es zu spät. Mein Bruder wurde tot im Wald der verlorenen Seelen gefunden. Sein Körper war furchtbar entstellt.", erzählte sie ihm ihre Geschichte und ihr liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. „Ich versteckte den Stein und hoffte dass er nie wieder in die Hände eines jungen naiven Dinges geraten würde. Doch es ist wieder geschehen. Jerry, ich weiß nicht, wie du deinen Sohn retten kannst, wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist!", verstohlen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Weißt du wo der Dämon sich aufhält?" „Es gibt Vermutungen. Diese besagen, dass der Eintritt in die Welt des Dämons hinter dem Wald der verlorenen Seelen liegt." „Danke Lulu!", sagte Jerry und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Viel Glück!", flüsterte sie, als Jerry durch die Tür verschwand.

Jerry rannte über den Markt, zurück zur Pforte der sterblichen. Er schritt hindurch und traf im Refugium ein.


End file.
